First Strike
History Origin First Strike was a special military unit that operated in the late 20th century and worked as a division of Operation: Zero Tolerance. As a result, they ultimately reported to Bastion who had begun a world wide campaign against the threat posed by Mutants. For them to accomplish their tasks, they were ftted with hi-tech cybersynaptic battlesuits that functioned as an extension of their bodies which meant it was cybernetically linked to the subject's cerebral cortex. Thus, if the mind of the operative shut down, the battlesuit itself closed down as well. These suits were in turn equipped with a Psi-Screen Stealth Mode that not only made them visually but also from telepathic senses. This Psi-Jamming Stealth Suit prevented telepaths from detecting presence. As a result, they were able to completely mask their presence both physically and psychically which provided them an advantage on the battlefield. They were armed with rifles in order to combat the threat posed by targets that they encountered. In addition, they were equipped with devices that allowed them to track Mutant bio-signatures and identify targets. The equipment used by First Strike was also capable of being monitored remotely from headquarters allowing Operation: Zero Tolerance to check the status of their operatives by way of signals from their Armature-Energy Levels as well as their bio-signatures. Whilst well trained, the team lacked the equipment or sufficient skill to take down an Alpha level Mutant. The result of Graydon Creed's assassination combined with heightened anti-Mutant hysteria meant that it became ripe for hunting down Mutant collaborators for interrogation or worse. Amongst those targets being hunted by Operation: Zero Tolerance were the members of the Mutant Underground. The recently formed group was ready for their first mission which was retrieving information needed to tip the scales in the upcoming genetic conflict between Humans and Mutants. Into The Dark In 1997, the team was dispatched under the orders of Bastion to find and retrieve the Genoshan expatriate Renee Majcomb. In addition, they were also charged with the task gathering all data the target had on Charles Xavier along with the Legacy Virus. Majcomb was believed to had hold ties with Mutant insurgents which led to First Strike being sent under the command of Mann to find her and return her to Genosha. First Strike was deployed in Lousiana, Bayou where intelligence had tracked their quarry and led them to encounter Mutant resistance. Mann and his team, however, were unaware that their Mutants were in fact Cable alongside Domino plus Douglock. Neils later reported movement activity to her superior with Mann worried that their enemy was Nathan Summers. This worry stemmed from the fact that headquarters would pull the team back if his suspicions turned out to be correct. Whilst in the forest, they team was itself being hunted by the Mutant known as Abyss who was protecting Majcomb. Mann later made a report to his handler, Mr. Harper who had learnt that operative Neils had disappeared from their screens Strike Leader reported that they were possibly dealing with an Alpha level threat. Upon hearing this, Mr. Harper informed Mann that his team were unable to deal with such a threat and ordered them to be extracted in order to return to base. Strike Leader attempted to convince his superior to remain behind as the target was Cable but Harper cautioned him for possible insubordination whereupon he ordered an immediate withdrawal. However, Neils was once more detected on scans leading to one member of First Strike attempting to recover her where he encountered Cable at the scene. He attacked Cable but was defeated whereupon Douglock used his techno-organic abilities to access the data from both suits which he allowed Nathan Summers to telepathically access. When Majcomb revealed herself, the two remaining members of First Strike attempted to hold her hostage but were swallowed by Abyss. He in turn intended to "shake them up" as punishment for their crimes though Cable revealed that frying the suits would kill the two operatives as they were linked to their armors. Initially, Nils claimed that death was maybe what they deserved by Nathan Dayspring Summers convinced Nils to release First Strike. Once freed, Cable allowed the team to depart and urged them that the path they were taking would only make the current climate worse whereupon they departed with the wounded Neils. Members Current *Mann *Amy Neils *Hendricks *Holton Former *TBA Allies *Bastion *Operation: Zero Tolerance Enemies *Generation X *Cable *Renee Majcomb *Abyss Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/First_Strike *http://www.comicvine.com/first-strike/29-24119/ Category:Teams